


Bottles

by SammyBoi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Background Deceit Sanders, Background Logic | Logan Sanders, Child Abuse, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Name-Calling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yelling, homophobic slur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyBoi/pseuds/SammyBoi
Summary: Patton's in trouble at his home, hiding from his drunken father. He reaches out to Roman for a solace, and for help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't entirely sure how to tag this but i hope i did it right, I hope you all enjoy!

A strike against the wood of a door frame, the stomping of feet, the feverish yelling and arguing.  
The tears wetting his sleeves. He sits inside his closet, quiet as can be safe from only the leaking sobs wracking his body. He shakily picks his phone up from beside him, taking it off the charger and swiftly stuffing the cord into a cute blue bookbag covered in stickers. 

He loves that bookbag.

He flinches as another crash echoes through the house. Quietly, he looks at his phone, quickly swiping open and inputting his pass-code. Open the phone app- no… Not that one. He closes it, moving precariously on shaking hand to open the messenger app instead. He types.

‘Hey, Roman!! Hate to bother you at this hour but is there a chance I could go over to your place?’

He looks over the message for a moment, flinching again as the crack and thud of something being shoved down echos outside his room. In a moments haste he clicks send without thinking, only praying, for once, that Roman is still awake. His eyes flicker to the time on his phone, 1:43AM. He gulps. Maybe he shouldn't have sent the message, can he delete it?

He feverishly goes to type again, only to yelp and accidentally send a half finished message when yet another crash echos the thin walled house. His slaps a hand over his mouth to stop from screaming, eyes darting to see what he’d sent.

‘Haha! Nevr mind Roa mn is al’

‘Shoot’ he thinks. ‘I misspelled his name’ He glares at his hands, dropping his phone on his lap. ‘Stupid, stupid, stupid’ He clenches his hands tight on his lap, digging his nails into his palm. The once sparkly blue polish that had been set onto them now half scraped off in a feverish attempt to calm his nerves. He glances waywardly at that blue bookbag, it’s full and heavy he knows. But not with school supplies, school ended a few weeks ago. With clothes, extra toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, headphones, etc etc. Even granola bars, trail mix, juice boxes or the stray candy bar he couldn't help but buy.

Yelling, he hears it much closer now, echoing through the house, up the stairs, down the hall. Another thud as he knows someone's just been shoved down those stairs. He prays his him, but it's probably her. He glances at his phone a final time, only enough to see Romans seen the messages, and he doesn't know if that’s a good or a bad thing. Roman’s typing, but that's the last thing he sees from the phone before the familiar stench of beer floods the room. He holds his breath, quickly shoving the bookbag farther into the closet, out of view. He doesn't have time to discard the phone before the stomps root through his room and wrench open the closet door. 

“Paytton what did I say about hiding in the closet, we paid to have you a perfectly good room-”   
The man grabs at Patton with a scowl, Patton doesn't correct him on his name. He’s been called a lot of names in times like these. He can’t help the tears that bubble through his eyes, cascading down his face as he feverishly tries to scooch away. He knows it’s no use. The man scowls, raising a hand with a beer bottle clasped in it, smashing it against the closet door frame. Any remaining drink that was in it showers over Patton, as does the glass. 

“STop cryin ya weak bastard child,” He growls over Patton, dropping the rest of the bottle in his hand onto Patton before aggressively grabbing his curly red hair, easily tangling his fingers in it and tugging. Patton screams, tasting the salt of his tears as he pulled by his hair into his room. The room decorated with stuffed animals, baby blues and yellows, quilted bedding. It’s almost ideal how homey it looks. But the scratches on the floorboards and the bedposts, the tears in the blankets and stuffies, the stains of blood on his white bear plush, and the air wreaking of beer, though the doorless frame to the hallway, is quite enough to taint the image.

Patton shakes uncontrollably, crying in huge gasps and only opening his eyes in alarm when he hears the familiar ring of his phone. Not the MCR he downloaded solely to save as Virgil's ring, not Dee’s ringer(The otamatone cover of the wii theme if you must know), not even Logans Windows XP Theme Song. It’s Sincerely Me, from the dear Evan Hansen Soundtrack. One of Romans latest favorites, and what Patton’s soundly set as his ringer. Patton’s breath hitches.

The man raises an eyebrow, dropping him with a thud against the scrappy floorboards as he makes his way to the phone, discarded on the closet floor. Patton scrambles to his feet, despite the pain that ensues from being thrown about, and the glass still everywhere. He throws himself in front of the man, trying to reach the phone first, only to have his feet swiped from under him. The man scoffs.

“Yuh really are Paisley kid,” he sneers, sending a steel toed boot to his abdomen, causing him to curl in on himself and watch as the man picks his phone off the floor in tears. The man raises an eyebrow at the caller ID and sends Patton a menacing look. Patton knows what it is, it’s a picture of Roman kissing Patton. Patton remembers the picture well, he had brought snacks for the theater kids during their rehearsal, as an excuse to see Roman. Roman, hair styled, dyed his signature red, dressed in the prince costume the theater had him in, and face caked with makeup. Red eyeshadow, gold eyeliner, lipstick, glitter everywhere. It's such a Roman look, but Patton shivers from the look of the man looming over him now.

“Fucking faggot,” he leers, keeping his boot on Patton's chest as he cries. The man gives a wicked smile, putting a finger to his lips in the universal code of ‘silence’. Patton's heart rate jumps and he tries his hardest to keep his mouth shut. Hard with slow compression of your lungs and the quickly dizzying image of his mind. The man answers the phone, putting it on speaker.

“Hello? Patton? My dearest darling? Why didn't you answer my texts I've been so worried you just cut out!”

Patton’s eyes are pleading with the man above, his head is ringing.

“I’m sorry sir, Patton just went to sleep. Although I’d love to know who you are at this late hour contacting my boy!” His voice is cheery and it makes Patton grimace.

“Oh! Uh. I’m sorry sir, i didn’t mean to wake you if that's it. Patton was texting me, he wanted to come over for the night but if he’s already off to sleep that’s fine! Tell him he’s more than welcome, any time to come over though! Haha,” You could almost hear his smile through the phone and Patton's heart crushed with anguish.

“Ah, but you still haven't answered me. Who are you,” 

Roman seems about to answer but Patton sees above him, his mother growling, leaping at the man above him and tackling him down. The phone drops with a thud onto Patton's shoulder and he can’t help but yelp as the boot is promptly off his chest. He’s wheezing and his mother shouts as the man is tackled to the floor. He promptly begins to swing at her and it’s clear she's already hurting from any previous jabs. Patton shakes as he grabs his phone, Roman is screaming through the line, pleading for context.

“Patton run! Go get your friend! Now! Jus- get out!” His mother, Paisley, yells at him. Patton flinches, scrambling to grab that book bag from his closet before looking with fear at the pair throwing hands in his room. He quickly descends the stairs, talking quickly into the phone as he wipes his tears away.

“Rom-Roman I’m sorry I didn't want to bother you. I’m coming over now, I-If you’ll still have me… I understand if-” A crash from upstairs remind Patton he needs to hurry as he scuff his feet quickly into his sandals throwing the front door open and sprinting as much as he can on his bruised and bleeding body, glass shards still poking all over him. Roman starts blathering.

“Patton, oh my god what's happening over there!? I’m outside on the deck, I think my momma woke up- yeah the hall lights on- she’s coming down. Patty- oh my god Patton-!” Patton looks up after the minutes of blathering. Patton’s fast on his feet, and it helps he lives only a block away. Patty presses his lips to a thin line as Roman runs towards him from down the street, hanging up the call and shoving his phone in his pocket. Patton forces a smile as Roman gets to him, but he knows he looks about as scraggly as a stray cat.

“Oh my god, Cupcake what happened!? Are you okay?! Oh my, let me take your bag, c’mon love,” Roman quickly takes Patton’s backpack from him, going to hug him before realizing he needs a first aid kit first. He doesn't want to press any of the glass in deeper. He settles for pecking his forehead before a yell echoes down the street, followed by the click of flats on the sidewalk.

“Roman Elizabeth Prince! What the name of Phillipa Soo are you doing out at this hour, young man you are is so much-” Her eyes dart over to finally see Patton and her eyes flare.

“Oh my, what in the- Roman, get the both of you inside right now I’m going to wake up your mother,” Roman nods quickly, ushering Patton along who's just about on the verge of tears again. His face burning with embarrassment only highlighting his freckles.  
Once inside Patton is quickly seated on the couch, Roman next to him, and Romans parents descending the steps.

His momma, Bonnie, who had found them outside, has clutched a first aid kit under her arm and is frantically running around- wetting clothes, finding more bandages, tweezers, panicking. A second woman, Romans mother(Renee), is making her way downstairs with haste but not energy. She is rather calm and quickly makes her way over to the duo on the couch, snatching the first aid kit from her wife. Roman is bouncing in his seat, holding Patton's hand but trying not to go off like his momma’s energy. He doesn't wanna scare Patton. Patton himself, is sat still very embarrassed, very quiet, and very guilty.

“I’m sorry, I didn't want to wake everyone up-” He starts to say, flinching as Renee quickly, and silently gets to work plucking glass out of his legs first and patching him up. 

“Nonsense,” she sighs finally in response, her voice calm and concentrated. “You could never bother us Patton. Roman always speaks very highly of you, and I believe I can assume this is not a fault of your own.” Her voice is soothing to hear. 

“Roman,” She addresses without looking from her work. “Can you and Patton please tell me how this happened?” She raises an eyebrow slightly, finishing up with Patton's leg and standing a bit to look at his arms, and his hair. Patton flinches and forces a smile and a laugh as he speaks.

“It’s not all that important Miss! Bernard just gets actin a bit silly some nights is all!” Roman has see the tremble in his bottom lip a mile away and pierces his own angrily.

“Patton he sounded like a monster!! I heard a crash and yelling and now your here covered in your own blood and you reek of alcohol and you’re terrified and-”

On top of Romans rambling, Patton starts trying to defend anything he brings up feverishly.

“Nonono! It’s okay! I just tripped a bit, mum was just, uh, arguing. I made Bernard angry, it’s my fault really!-”

On top of this Bonnie is still panicking for the most part in the backgrounds, running around. Renee twitches, growling a bit under her breath before raising her voice.

“Enough!”

Everyone stops, Bonnie stops in her tracks, looking at her wife. Roman shuts his mouth but looks kinda annoyed. Patton near jumps out of his skin and quickly apologizes before shutting up, he can feel more tears welling up and Renee quickly realizes her mistake. She sighs. 

“Bonnie, dear, can you go make some snacks, maybe? It’ll keep you busy but you’ll still be awake to be with us.” Bonnie breathes with relief and rushes off to make finger sandwiches. Renee returns her attention to Patton whose hand is clenched white and trembling in Romans. Renee’s eyes soften.

“I’m sorry Patton, I didn't mean to yell. You don’t have to be afraid and you don’t have to tell me what happened just yet. Okay?” Patton nods a little and as much as he tries to hold back a few tears slip out. Renee smiles warmly is hopes to seem less threatening. 

“Okay, Roman you know him better, try to help calm him down. If you need my help I’ll be in the kitchen for now. Patton, you should be fine for now, everything's managed and there's no more glass, you’re free to shower if you want,”

Patton only nods but doesn't move for another few moments as he slouches into the couch and tries to calm his breathing, Roman giving hush and comforting squeezes at his side. A few moments later Bonnie walks into the room, setting a tray of cheese, pepperoni and crackers in front of them on the coffee table. She sits down beside Roman as he urges Patton to take something to nibble on. Patton was never one to pass up food and quickly reached out to make the cracker sandwiches that define childhood. Bonnie whispers something to Roman who nods before she stands and passes by her wife.

“I’m going to prepare the guest room for Patton,”

“Fantastic, I’ll be heading off to bed. Boys-” She looks the two teens. “Call if you need us”

Roman nods and Patton can only blush embarrassingly.

It’s not long before everyone's in a room. Bonnie and Renee with a quick plan to resolve some of this in the morning before drifting off. Roman trying his damnedest to sleep, as Patton opens the door to his room. 

No words are needed as Patton and Roman share a look. Patton crawls into the bed next to him. They drift off in the warm embrace of one another.


	2. Important update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE, since posting this I’ve found that making it so only registered users can read will stop from letting Pocket Fanfic view your work! I will continue to upload (even as few and far between as that is) but with this turned on. Apologies to those that were reading without account I’m sorry. But this is a better alternative to not uploading at all

This story is already majorly discontinued. But this is a warning to everyone that I will no longer be updating on AO3 or any of my docs here for the time that the app Fanfic Pocket is active. It is stealing works of fan fiction creators across AO3 and reuploading them for the monetary gain if they who created the app. I will not sit here and support that. To update is to get stolen from. I highly suggest everyone go make sure you focus aren on the app, and to report and leave bad reviews in hopes it will be deleted from the App Store.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and uploaded it to my tumblr but never uploaded it here so I thought I'd rectify that


End file.
